Various tools exist to facilitate communication or collaboration among users. One such tool, for example, is an Electronic mail (email) system. Email systems enable users to easily communicate with each other.
Users may collaborate on a topic, such as a project or making a decision. In such scenarios, a user may create an email thread to initiate a collaboration. For example, a colleague may initiate a discussion related to a topic or project with other colleagues. The email thread may include one or more attachments which the initiator desires to share with other users, which will be part of the collaboration group. The attachments may be any type of file. For example, attachments may be a text or document, report, picture and/or video.
During the collaborative process, information related to the topic is exchanged between users of the collaboration group. Such information includes, for example, email threads, meetings, tasks and attachments. When an email thread has been replied to by multiple users or multiple times, the context of the original email may easily be lost or obscured. The user group may be dynamic over the life of the collaboration. For example, some users may be removed from or added to the collaborative group. Since information may be created by different users, not all users may have the same information and/or context. This may hinder the effectiveness of the collaboration.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the collaboration process.